Daniel did 31 fewer sit-ups than Omar at night. Daniel did 42 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Omar do?
Explanation: Daniel did 42 sit-ups, and Omar did 31 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $42 + 31$ sit-ups. He did $42 + 31 = 73$ sit-ups.